An electrosurgical forceps is a plier-like instrument which relies on mechanical action between its jaws to grasp, clamp and constrict vessels or tissue; so-called “open forceps” are commonly used in open surgical procedures. Open forceps utilize both mechanical clamping action and electrical energy to effect hemostasis by heating tissue and blood vessels to coagulate and/or cauterize tissue. Forceps of this type, e.g., open forceps, typically, include a pair of shafts that are pivotally coupled to one another. In a bipolar configuration, each shaft includes a respective jaw member at a distal end thereof having a respective seal plate of opposing electrical potential and configured to electrosurgically treat tissue. In a monopolar configuration, the seal plates (or one seal plate) are energized to a first potential and a return pad is energized to a different potential to complete the circuit allowing the forceps to operate in a monopolar fashion.
As is common with conventional forceps of this type, one or more non-conductive stop members are typically disposed on seal surfaces of the respective seal plates of the jaw members. In addition, a cutter or knife blade assembly is typically operably coupled to the forceps and utilized to sever or cut tissue subsequent to tissue being electrosurgically treated.
Manufacture of the above type of forceps is, typically, expensive. That is, stamping the material, e.g., surgical steel, that makes up the shaft is a relatively expensive process. Moreover, positioning the non-conductive stop member(s) on the seal surfaces of the respective seal plates is a complex process that usually requires, first, manufacturing the non-conductive stop members and, subsequently, gluing the non-conductive stop members into an aperture that was previously formed on the seal plates; other techniques include plasma vapor deposition. Further, operably coupling the cutter or knife blade assembly to one or both of the shafts of the forceps, typically, is a lengthy process that increases manufacturing costs.
In addition to the foregoing, because the electrosurgical forceps utilize electrical components, the forceps are not configured for multiple uses. That is, use and subsequent sterilization of the forceps is not part of the operative life cycle of the forceps. In other words, the forceps is, typically, disposed after a single use.